


blooming solace

by akinorax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Florist Yamaguchi Tadashi, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorax/pseuds/akinorax
Summary: sparks could fly in the least expected places. in between bouquets of asters and lilies is definitely not an exception.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/You
Kudos: 15





	blooming solace

Putting my hands inside my jacket pockets, I stopped in front of the shop. I looked up to see the sign; Blooming Solace, 

Yup, I’m in the right place. I entered, muttering a small ‘excuse me’ as I observed my surroundings; 

The name fits the place; there was a sense of comfort and solitude in this small shop. A variety of plants were displayed on a couple of wooden racks on one side of the shop, while the flowering plants were put on shorter shelves.

The ceiling was decorated with hanging plants; their glass pots glinting softly due to the light, giving the small shop kaleidoscope-like lighting. 

I couldn't help but muster a small smile as various scents met my nose, the blend was nothing like I've ever smelt before, but it was pleasant and calming. I glanced towards the cash register, which was surprisingly empty. I didn't give it a thought, the cashier must be around the shop, or in a nearby bakery.

plugging my earbuds in, I started to walk around, looking for a particular type of flower. I hummed under my breath as a few minutes passed, yet I still haven’t found the precise one. My humming came to a stop when a bouquet caught my eye. 

“Hey, can I help you with something?”

A voice called out from my right. I jolted in shock and the stranger chuckled in amusement. His voice was the least shocking thing about him; he had startlingly beautiful dark green eyes that reflected the lights, giving it a beautiful glint. He had a soft smile that reminded me of summer and sunshine, equally soft freckles dusting over his face, making his already ethereal face look even dreamier. 

I felt my face heat up, could he tell that I was admiring him? 

Facing the stranger, I took my buds off and smiled in embarrassment,

“Sorry about that. Well, I’m interested in this certain bouquet,”

I explained as he picked it up, examining the flowers and handing it to me,

“Good choice, asters symbolize love and wisdom, while the lilies are often associated with devotion”

I nodded in understanding. The bouquet was perfect as it is, but I couldn’t help but think that it was missing something. 

“Actually, if you don’t mind, can I add another type of flower to the bouquet?”

I sheepishly asked, handing it back to him. He softly smiled and nodded, I took a deep breath, exhaling my request out,

“So, I’ve been looking for lavenders around the shop, but can’t seem to find any…”

He took the hint and looked around the store. He then gestured for me to wait and handed the bouquet back to me. He then left to the other side of the store, probably looking for some.

I looked down at the bouquet, it was gorgeous. The white lilies complemented the purple asters perfectly and I was sure if lavenders were added, the bouquet would be even more beautiful.

I heard footsteps and looked up, much to my surprise the worker had a handful of lavenders and tiny daisies. I smiled in relief. 

“Well, I've got the lavenders, now can you follow me to the workshop? I’ll teach how to arrange them,”

He offered shyly, and I could feel my cheeks reddening. I choked out a small ‘sure’, which sounded more like a grunt, but he grinned widely nevertheless and led me to another part of the shop which I didn't see when I stepped in. 

The center of the workshop had one small wooden table and three chairs around it. The rest of the area was surrounded by a variety of flowers, most of which I was unfamiliar with but it looked pleasingly comfortable. 

He pulled a chair on one side of the table and sat himself down, I pulled the chair on the other side and waited for his instructions. 

He then proceeded to put the bouquet in a clear vase and smiled up to me once he had everything set up. He guided me through everything and honestly I wasn't listening. 

I was too mesmerized by the way he talked with such gentleness in his voice, the way his hands worked around the flowers, and the way his eyes and mind can perfectly coordinate with each other to make such a lovely bouquet. 

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke up,

“So, who are you giving this bouquet to? A particular lover?”

I shook my head, and I could hear a small sigh slipping through his lips, a smile threateningly ghosting over them.

“My grandfather, he had been sick for a while and his birthday is coming up,”

I started and he stopped working,

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that”

“It’s okay, he lived a happy life. Before he got sick, he was also a florist,”

I let out, and his head shot up,

“Oh?”

I nodded and continued,

“He was and it made him happiest, second to my grandmother, of course. He loved being around the flowers, he told me it brought him a sense of serenity which I could never understand, but he would always tell me that the one thing he loved most of all,”

I sighed shakily, trying to keep myself together as I remembered simpler days. The florist walked towards me and put his hand on my shaking one, bringing me a sense of comfort. He turned pink but I stroked my thumb on the surface of his hand, indicating that I appreciated it. Sending him a grateful smile, I resumed,

“He loved seeing the faces of his customers once he gave the final bouquet to them, he described it as pure joy and love. Kinda cheesy, but hey, it’s his words, not mine. He said that flowers are often comforting, as they spread beauty and fragrance no matter where,”

He nodded in agreement and went back to work, finalizing the bouquet,

“He’s right you know, one of the reasons I’m a florist is because I have never once in my life seen someone walk out of a flower shop without a smile on their face,”

He then stood back, admiring his creation. Staring at the bouquet I was impressed, it was beautiful before but with the lavenders and daisies added to it, it was perfect.

He took the bouquet out from the vase and handed it to me,

“Here, take it. free of charge”

I could tell I looked surprised as he laughed at my expression and took a greeting card out from a small drawer behind him,

“Instead, you can pay me with another visit, and maybe a potential date?”

He mumbled sheepishly as he wrote something down on the card. He handed it to me and he looked evidently more crimson. I smiled and nodded, taking the card. 

“I hope your grandfather recovers, he means a lot to you”

I smiled in gratitude and waved goodbye to him. 

Exiting the store, I hugged the bouquet close to my chest and looked at the card, 

_'Call me, maybe next time we can work with red roses and carnations._

__

__

xxxx-xxxx-xxxx

_Yamaguchi Tadashi'_


End file.
